Many service providers offer customer services via telephone call centers or online chat services. Through these services a customer can reach an agent for purchasing products and services, inquiring about product information, or reporting problems.
For example, a customer may call into the interactive voice response (IVR) system to report a problem. Due to complex menu tree options or other reasons, the customer is getting impatient. The customer selects the option to talk to an agent for voice communications during the IVR interaction session. When all voice agents in the agent pool are busy with other customers, the customer is placed on hold and into an agent queue, and may encounter a long waiting time.